<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Halves of One Soul (Even Our Patronuses Say So) by numberonemilkbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027428">Two Halves of One Soul (Even Our Patronuses Say So)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread'>numberonemilkbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor!Iwaizumi, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pining, Slytherin!Oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Well, aren’t you even the slightest bit curious to know what your Patronus form is?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In their fourth year, Oikawa and Iwaizumi discover their Patronus forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Halves of One Soul (Even Our Patronuses Say So)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Patronus form revelations :)</p><p>I spent quite some time researching Patronus Charms and animal symbolisms in order to pick appropriate Patronuses for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I’ll be giving my reasoning in the end notes so please read that if you’d like to know the justification for my choices.</p><p>(11/16)- Russian translation now available <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10059708">here</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts during their Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Professor Kurimoto goes off on a tangent from Hinkypunks to Dementors to the Patronus Charm. They’re told that the spell is highly advanced—hence taught at N.E.W.T level—and that there are two forms: incorporeal and corporeal. The corporeal form is rarer and takes shape of a creature that represents something concealed within the personality, a fact Iwaizumi finds rather fascinating. Several students, including Bokuto, are eager to see a demonstration, so the professor agrees to humor them and takes a deep breath before pointing his wand towards the ceiling.</p><p>“<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!”</p><p>The class watches in awe as a silver tendril of mist bursts from the tip of the wand and scurries around in the air, appearing to be a rodent with bushy fur. The class erupts into murmurs of wonder and confusion (“<em>what is that? A squirrel?”</em>), prompting a hearty chuckle from the professor, who informs them it’s, in fact, a chinchilla. Iwaizumi turns his attention away in disappointment when the translucent animal disappears, leaving a thin trail of silver in its wake.</p><p>As everyone peppers the professor with questions about what the incorporeal form looks like and how to cast the spell successfully, Iwaizumi sneaks a glance at his best friend, sitting a few desks away with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Oikawa seems to be paying the utmost attention to the professor’s words with a twinkle of aspiration, fascination, and determination in his eyes. It’s the same look the boy wore when he told Iwaizumi he would master the jump serve when they were ten, when he said he’d achieve full marks on the Potions exam last year (The Slytherin was quite dreadful at the subject for some reason), and when he announced a few weeks ago that he’ll become a professional Quidditch player after graduation.</p><p>Iwaizumi thinks about how Oikawa’s attained all the ambitions made with that single look in his eyes, except for that last one because it’s still too early to tell. With all the Quidditch success his best friend has been achieving though, Iwaizumi has no doubt he’ll accomplish that last goal too.</p><p>The Gryffindor’s attention is lured away when Bokuto leans forward from the desk behind and asks Daichi and Iwaizumi worriedly if it’s possible for his Patronus to be a naked mole rat because he’s heard about those and doesn’t want his spirit guardian to be a hairless rodent.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>After classes are done, Iwaizumi heads out towards a small patch of grass next to the Great Lake, a study spot he had found earlier during the year. Oikawa’s not there yet, so he plops himself down, relishing the soft spring breeze and the view of the two small mountains in the distance almost touching, but still leaving a gap where the water disappears into the horizon. It’s a relatively isolated location, and he’s only seen other students here once or twice, most likely due to the rumors about a Grindylow devouring a second year a few years ago. Iwaizumi thinks it’s stupid to be afraid of something that can easily be repelled by a Revulsion Jinx, but it keeps people away from here, so he’s not complaining.</p><p>Oikawa shows up as Iwaizumi is doing some reading on Hinkypunks and collapses on top of the Gryffindor, earning him a few curses.</p><p>“What are you <em>doing</em>, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi grumbles as he pushes the weight of his best friend off, leaning sideways to retrieve the knocked-aside textbook. “You’re lucky you didn’t push this into the lake, or I would’ve punched you, <em>and </em>you would’ve had to buy—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa says dismissively, waving his hand, used to Iwaizumi’s lectures. “Iwa-chan! What did you think of the Patronus Charm we saw today?”</p><p>Iwaizumi flips the book back open to the page he was on and replies absent-mindedly, “It was cool.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, is that all you’re going to say? It was<em> cool</em>?” Oikawa slings his bookbag off and deposits it onto the grass before lying back onto the grass. Iwaizumi barely looks at him and grunts, unsure of what Oikawa expects him to say.</p><p>The other boy appears to be disappointed by the lack of reaction and Iwaizumi doesn’t even have to look to know he’s pouting. “What, Crappykawa. Spit it out.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you even the <em>slightest bit </em>curious to know what your Patronus form is?” Oikawa’s eyes shine with excitement as he flashes a dazzling smile like he’s trying to win over Iwaizumi’s approval for whatever scheme he’s going to reveal next.</p><p>Iwaizumi already knows what Oikawa wants to do, and honestly, he’s just glad it doesn’t involve anything illegal this time. “I don’t really care. Besides, the professor said it’s advanced magic. You’ll probably have to wait till we get to the sixth year to learn it.”</p><p>“But Iwa-chaaaaan, I want to know now! Don’t you want to know what animal reflects your personality?” Oikawa sticks his tongue out like he’s deep in thought. “I bet Iwa-chan’s would be a hedgehog with that prickly personality of yours!”</p><p>“And you would be a cicada.”</p><p>The Slytherin puts a hand over his heart and grins. “Aww, is it because I remind you of summer, your favorite season?”</p><p>“No,” Iwaizumi replies with a snort. “Because you’re whiny, annoying, and won’t shut up.”</p><p>Oikawa protests for the next ten minutes, none of which Iwaizumi listens to because he’s busy absorbing facts on defense tactics associated with Hinkypunks. When the complaining boy finally realizes his companion isn’t listening, he huffs and starts doing his homework. The atmosphere descends into comforting silence, amplified by the tranquility of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Iwaizumi is petting the giant squid’s tentacles, who wallows in the shallow waters on sunny days, when his mind wanders to his best friend, who has yet to show up. The Slytherin’s been more subdued this entire week, showing up later than usual to their study sessions by the lake and sneaking off to other floors after dinner. Iwaizumi notices all of this, but he knows his best friend will talk when he wants to, so he simply makes sure the other boy is eating full meals and rests properly by pelting him with magicked notes at appropriate times.</p><p>Iwaizumi gives the squid one last caress before retreating to where his bag is, digging through all the books, rolls of parchment, and quills to find his Divination assignment. His quill has barely touched his assignment when a force barrels into his left side, knocking him onto the grass and his quill into the lake.</p><p>“Assikawa!” Iwaizumi yells, shoving the Slytherin off forcefully (you’d think he’d get used to this since his idiotic best friend does this almost every day, but Oikawa is surprisingly skilled at catching him off-guard) and eyeing the ripples forming on the lake surface from his dropped quill. “You now owe me a quill. And stop ramming into me, you’re not a bull.”</p><p>Oikawa merely grins triumphantly and offers a peace sign complete with his tongue sticking out, an expression Iwaizumi wants to wipe clean off his face.</p><p>“Well, Iwa-chan, I have exciting news!”</p><p>Iwaizumi rummages through his bag for another quill and doesn’t even look at Oikawa before responding, “No, thanks.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hollers, dropping his own bag onto the grass. “Aren’t you the slightest bit interested?”</p><p>“No,” Iwaizumi replies with a snort, settling onto the grass again with a new quill, which he dips into the (thankfully intact) bottle of ink before making the first stroke on the piece of parchment.</p><p>“I can perform the Patronus Charm now!” Oikawa blurts out anyway, eyes brimming with pride and excitement as he draws his wand. “Actually, I’ve only managed to cast incorporeal ones for the past few days, but I was practicing just now, and I swear I saw it take shape!”</p><p>Iwaizumi looks up from his work to meet his best friend’s animated gaze and immediately softens into a smile at his best friend’s enthusiasm. He didn’t expect that coming, but he can’t say he’s surprised, particularly when he had witnessed Oikawa’s fierce look of determination during Professor Kurimoto’s demonstration. Still, he doesn’t let the opportunity to tease the Slytherin escape. “So, is it a cicada? Hagfish? Maybe an ant?”</p><p>“Excuse me, Iwa-chan! My spirit animal can’t possibly be a tiny insect or an ugly fish,” Oikawa says, nose scrunching up in disgust before falling into an expression of slight apprehension. “I didn’t see clearly what it was, but it had four legs. I wanted Iwa-chan to see it with me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi recognizes the underlying vulnerability beneath Oikawa’s words. The Gryffindor knows that as someone prideful and cares a bit too much about the opinions of others, Oikawa’s Patronus will either be a source of confidence or crippling self-doubt. After all, the Slytherin can ignore all the snide insults and backhanded remarks or dismiss them as products of envy, but what he can’t ignore is the validity of something the Patronus Charm will tell him. Obviously, the Patronus won’t explicitly tell you why it’s a representation of your hidden personality, but that increases the possibility of ruminating if your Patronus is a bonobo because you’re highly promiscuous, or a donkey because you’re lazy and stupid, or a fox because you’re cruel and cunning, or a pig because you’re greedy and dirty … Iwaizumi <em>knows </em>that wizards and witches with those Patronus forms aren’t necessarily whatever negative trait those animals are associated with and that those creatures may have positive characteristics, but it’s easy to only remember the attributes the animals are most commonly connected to.</p><p>Which is why Iwaizumi sincerely hopes Oikawa’s Patronus form is one that isn’t well-known by unfavorable characteristics. Knowing his best friend, Iwaizumi is certain Oikawa will overanalyze whatever Patronus form he gets, and his self-doubt will immediately focus on the negative traits, fueling his internal insecurities. Iwaizumi’s also prepared to spend the evening researching animal symbolisms to stop his best friend from going down that route.</p><p>“Let’s see it then.”</p><p>Oikawa looks straight into Iwaizumi’s eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. If Iwaizumi remembers clearly, their professor had said a single happy memory is needed to cast the charm, as Dementors and Lethifolds feed off of misery. He’s guessing that’s what Oikawa’s currently doing, with his eyes firmly shut and face painted with determination. When the Slytherin opens his eyes again, Iwaizumi notices the sharpness of his gaze (akin to how they look whenever Oikawa has a Quidditch match) as the boy starts to draw circles with his wand before pointing it towards the lake and yelling resolutely, “<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>”</p><p>It’s completely silent as the two boys watch a four-legged canine with short fur shoot from the wand and hurtle through the air above the lake, misty tendrils following its path. Iwaizumi turns to gauge Oikawa’s reaction, finding his best friend wide-eyed and mouth open in awe.</p><p>“A wolf,” Iwaizumi states even though he knows Oikawa’s aware of what the animal is. “Congratulations, Loserkawa. It’s not a cicada.”</p><p>“It looks cool,” the other boy remarks genuinely, eyes still lingering on the spot where the wolf had dissolved into specks of silver mist.</p><p>“It does,” Iwaizumi agrees honestly. He’s glad that Oikawa has a Patronus form he’s proud of, because he sincerely believes the Slytherin deserves it. “Good job, by the way. For being able to cast the charm.”</p><p>“Aw, Iwa-chan, a rare compliment?” Oikawa teases with a smirk as he finally turns to look at the Gryffindor, who answers by scowling.</p><p>“I can take it back if that’s what you want. You suck.”</p><p>Oikawa immediately throws his hands out and whines, “Noooo, Iwa-chan, give me my compliment back!”</p><p>“Make me” is Iwaizumi’s curt reply, which causes the Slytherin to throw himself full force at the Gryffindor again and initiate a wrestling match where they roll around in the grass and try not to fall into the lake.</p><p>Iwaizumi lets Oikawa win this time, even though he knows he can easily pin his best friend down to secure the victory. He doesn’t though, wanting to prolong the happiness on Oikawa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>At Oikawa’s ridiculously insistent nagging that Iwaizumi should also try to master the Patronus Charm because “<em>what do you have to lose, Iwa-chan? We already know your brutish head has a brain the size of a walnut s— Ow! Iwa-chan, stop! Just because you’re a caveman doesn’t mean you have to resort to— OW!</em>”</p><p>Needless to say, Iwaizumi knows he’s fighting a battle he has no chance of winning because his best friend’s stubbornness and tenacity is a force to be reckoned with (and one he’s all too familiar with). So with Oikawa’s (more useless than not) coaching, Iwaizumi spends every afternoon practicing the spell after finishing homework for two weeks after Oikawa’s revelation.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you have to <em>really </em>concentrate on <em>one </em>memory,” Oikawa reminds him after another failed attempt, which the Gryffindor grits his teeth at. Iwaizumi’s not one to give up easily, but he has three tests coming up, and he’ll learn this spell at N.E.W.T level anyway, so he’s seriously considering postponing this task so he can properly concentrate on the schoolwork that matters. “Think of the happiest memory you can!”</p><p>Oikawa’s been repeating that same mantra every day they practice, to the point where Iwaizumi sometimes hears it in his sleep. He’s really been trying to conjure up the happiest memory he can, but it’s so difficult to pick a single one. It could be the time he watched <em>Godzilla </em>for the first time, or the Saturday he and Oikawa spent an entire afternoon practicing Quidditch shortly after both making the team, or when Oikawa surprised him with agedashi tofu for his birthday in their second year, or…</p><p>He realizes a lot of his happiest memories include Oikawa. Which somewhat makes sense, since he’s sure he spends more time with Oikawa than he does alone. Out of nowhere, a more recent memory resurfaces in his mind, one he’s pretty sure will work for this spell. Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi tries to visualize the memory that still makes his heart flutter every time he reminisces.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi sat on a log at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a fair distance away from the Gamekeeper’s hut. Behind him, the oak and pine trees provided a cool shade along with the September breeze, the seemingly tranquil forest occasionally rustling from the movements of unknown creatures. He’d ventured into the woods with his Care of Magical Creatures class last year to study Hippogriffs, but he wasn’t stupid enough to go wandering around on his own. Unlike Oikawa, who tried to convince him to go hunting for U.F.Os and aliens in the forest because “Iwa-chan, if unicorns and centaurs and giant spiders live in that forest, you never know what else might be there!”</em>
</p><p><em>The thought of Oikawa made his heart fl</em><em>utter and stomach </em><em>churn at the same time. The image of Oikawa displaying a </em>genuine <em>grin to a girl with a heart-stamped letter in his hand right outside of the Transfiguration classroom clawed its way through Iwaizumi’s mind despite his attempts to wipe it clean from his memory. He knew he should’ve been used to the hordes of giggling fangirls ambushing Oikawa from every corner of the school, and </em><em>truthfully, he was. </em></p><p><em>He just wasn’t used to Oikawa smiling like he meant it to any of those girls, the same </em> <em>whole-hearted, blinding smile he was blessed with whenever it was </em> <em>only the two of them. It angered him more than he wanted to admit, and he couldn’t understand why he was feeling such a wide array of bitter emotions at something so simple. Of course Oikawa would have other people he’d</em> <em> sincerely smile at. Iwaizumi wasn’t the only person in his life.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Ah, Iwa-chan, there you are!”</em>
</p><p><em>Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden voice, feeling an odd sense of relief before turning around with a glare to mask his inner emotions. “How’d you know I was here?” Even though he was somewhat glad Oikawa cared enough to seek him out, he was mildly miffed at the loss of his alone time. He deliberately picked this spot, on the border of the eerie woods and </em> <em>near the garden behind the Gamekeeper’s Hut with the overgrown weeds, because it wasn’t one of his usual hang-out spots with Oikawa. It annoyed (and scared) him that Oikawa could pinpoint his location so easily.</em></p><p><em>“I have a build-in Iwa-chan detector!” Oikawa joked, chuckling at his best friend’s glower before answering truthfully, “I don’t know. I just had a feeling you’d be here? I guess I remembered how</em> <em>, when we were small, you always went into the woods near our houses, so I came after looking for you in the library and closets.”</em></p><p><em>The Slytherin didn’t launch into an interrogation about Iwaizumi’s unusual location, which the Gryffindor was grateful for. Despite Oikawa’s knack for teasing and frequent crassness in their everyday conversations, the boy actually possessed </em> <em>superior social intelligence</em> <em> (hence, his popularity), and understood that Iwaizumi had something on his mind. </em></p><p><em>After a few beats of silence, Iwaizumi</em> <em> asked with his insides twisted up into pretzels, “I thought you were with that girl.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Who?” Oikawa questioned, his nose scrunched up adorably (Iwaizumi hated himself). “Ohh, Ichika-chan? Yeah, we were talking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, are you guys dating now?” Iwaizumi tried to keep his voice light and casual, but some of the bitterness seeped in. He wanted to punch himself for getting so worked up over something small because he didn’t actually have a monopoly over Oikawa. That dumbass could date whoever he wanted, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t care. At all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was weird though, because if Oikawa actually did get a girlfriend, he’d probably be preening and flaunting it in his face—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Oikawa answered, voice quieter than before. The Slytherin lifted his head to stare up at the afternoon sky, still painted an azure blue and adorned by fluffy clouds. “She gave me a confession letter, but I turned her down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi was perplexed by his best friend’s subdued reply because Oikawa would usually show off his mass of admirers and tease Iwaizumi about his lack thereof. Still, he kept the conversation flowing by following up the Slytherin’s answer with, “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When no reply came, the Gryffindor turned to Oikawa in hopes of prodding him but froze at the sight of his best friend’s side profile. Oikawa’s eyes were closed, drawing attention to those absurdly long eyelashes without the enormous brown eyes to steal the show. His auburn locks bounced and fluttered, tousled by the soft autumn breeze, with the towering trees behind them and the mountains in the distance providing a flattering backdrop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi thought he looked so, so attractive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Gryffindor quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed to be staring and thinking those thoughts even if he hadn’t been caught. That was fine though, right? He had eyes, of course he could tell Oikawa was attractive. So could the entire female population at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p><em>Just because he found Oikawa attractive didn’t mean he was attracted </em>to <em>him. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Just doesn’t seem like the right time, you know? I’ve got Quidditch practices all the time, and O.W.Ls will be next year so I’ll be even busier. I don’t need another girl to dump me because she insists I love Quidditch more than her,” Oikawa finally responded in the same despondent tone. When he turned to face Iwaizumi though, a cheeky yet affectionate smile played on his lips. “Besides, I have Iwa-chan already, and that’s more than enough.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blissful, gooey warmth pooled in Iwaizumi’s stomach at the words, and the pounding of his heart was so loud the Gryffindor thought it could be heard for miles. It was pathetic how relieved and pleased Iwaizumi was to hear those words. He didn’t even care as Oikawa slumped his head onto his shoulders, the moment passing as the Slytherin launched into a tale about Hanamaki’s mission to find a spell to turn his past test papers into scrumptious creampuffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi’s heart had never felt lighter. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>” Iwaizumi bellows as he points his wand into the air, concentrating on Oikawa’s words from the treasured memory. To anyone else, it wouldn’t seem like a significant moment, but it was an indication to Iwaizumi that Oikawa <em>needed </em>him, that he still had the honor of being by the Slytherin’s side. Even in the beginning, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was destined for something greater than an aspiring middle school star setter. Even now, Oikawa was well on his way to eminence with his stellar grades, enticing charisma, and outstanding Quidditch skills.</p><p>Iwaizumi is a man (more like a boy) with few fears, but one of them is losing his best friend, who’s been such a comforting constant in his life that he cannot imagine living without the whiny, annoying loser.</p><p>When he hears Oikawa’s soft gasp of surprise, his eyes fly open and drinks in the sight of a familiar quadruped with a shaggy coat. It dashes through the air for a while, the two wizards tracking its movements with disbelief and astonishment, before dipping into the surface of the lake and fading away into lustrous silver.</p><p>“A wolf,” Iwaizumi says, then adds, “too.”</p><p>What he <em>really </em>wants to say is, “<em>what are the chances?”</em>. With thousands of possibilities, plus the rare mythical ones, he somehow manages to have the same Patronus form as his best friend?</p><p>“Huh. Guess we must be more similar than we thought. Right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa quips, a teasing smirk accompanying his words.</p><p>“Right. Because I’m also a pompous and whiny ass with an army of fangirls,” Iwaizumi mumbles with a snort, still trying to calculate what the odds are of having the same Patronus form as Oikawa.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, so mean!” The Slytherin responds with a sniff. “Your Patronus really should be a hedgehog instead with your spiky personality. Or an aggressive bull! I can’t believe you managed to get the same cool Patronus as me.”</p><p>The victim of the insults does not hesitate to sock Oikawa in the arm roughly, which is met with a wince and a whine.</p><p>“Iwa-chaaaaan.” Iwaizumi braces himself for another round of banter, but Oikawa pauses and heaves an overly-exaggerated sigh. “Now that you’ve cast a corporeal Patronus too, I suppose this makes Iwa-chan just as smart as me.” The Slytherin pokes his tongue out thoughtfully. “Hmmm. That makes no sense though… How can your tiny neanderthal brain compare to my genius— NOOO! IWA-CHAN!”</p><p>Iwaizumi feels nothing but satisfaction as he shoves his stupid best friend into the lake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that their Patronuses have been revealed, here is the reasoning:</p><p>Wolves can be interpreted as villainous in some works (e.g. Little Red Riding Hood) and in some ways, Oikawa’s outer façade sometimes gives off that sort of vibe (obviously I know he’s far from “evil”). </p><p>Another related representation is the “wolf in sheep’s clothing” and this implies some form of disguise, which I think also applies to Oikawa (though he's more like a sheep in wolf's clothing) because he tries to cover up his insecurities (and maintain his façade, mentioned previously). </p><p>However, wolves are highly intelligent, social, and loyal, which is why I picked this animal for Oikawa’s Patronus. </p><p>It might seem like I'm being lazy by giving them both the same Patronus, but I knew from the very beginning Iwaizumi would have the same Patronus as Oikawa, and this choice is definitely symbolic. It just so happens that the wolf traits can also apply to Iwaizumi (social aspect is him watching out for other members of Seijoh). As some of you might remember from Harry Potter, Patronuses can change forms when one experiences “emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in eternal, unchanging love” <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Patronus_Charm">(source)</a>, like when Tonks’ Patronus changed into a wolf after she fell in love with Lupin. The same situation is happening here (did Iwaizumi’s Patronus change to accommodate Oikawa’s wolf one or vice versa? Since wolf traits fit both boys, we’ll never know) except they already have identical Patronuses at such a young age because I’d like to think Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been in love with each other even before they knew what love was.</p><p>Also, wolves mate for life. That was one of my criteria when I was narrowing down the choices, as I wanted an animal that would symbolize their devotion to each other since childhood :)</p><p>Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think of my choices, or tell me what Patronus forms you would pick for Iwaizumi and Oikawa!</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>